


a road not discovered

by Eteri



Series: Dream SMP (why? did i do this.) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <-- remember today when wilbur forced tommy to eat zombie flesh?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Sorry, Might be OOC, Mild Cannibalism, Sad, Yeah that's it, based on the Dream SMP vs L'manburg, but i gave it a twist, don't worry i didn't go into detail, dream sapnap and george, kind of??, oh yeah purpled is half-enderman, oops all angst!, other than that i don't see any other trigger warnings, purpled tommy and tubbo were homeschooled by, there's no blood, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: was he ready? (no.)does he know which choice he’ll make? (no.)can he trust himself to choose the right one? (no.)does he even know which side is the one he wants to be on? (not at all.)he was so screwed.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC!!!, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP (why? did i do this.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	a road not discovered

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i'm posting to this fandom. so hullo there. i'm eteri, i use they/them pronouns, and i've been in the mcyt fandom for around a year now, though around a month ago i decided to try my luck with other minecraft youtubers other than just hermitcraft, which i have recently lost almost all interest in. 
> 
> this may be out of character, and if so i apologize.
> 
> !!!tw: mild cannibalism. i'm just talking about today(September 3rd 2020)'s stream when wilbur forced tommy to eat rotten flesh, i didn't go into detail.!!!
> 
> !!also if there are any other trigger warnings that i haven't noted please tell me!!

the idea wiggles itself into his mind, almost everything was about his choice now. what can he say? what can he do?

  


was he ready? (no.)

  


does he know which choice he’ll make? (no.)

  


can he trust himself to choose the right one? (no.)

  


does he even know which side is the one he wants to be on? (not at all.)

  


he is so screwed.

  


dream is now waiting for his decision. no, everybody here is waiting for his decision. 

  


l’manburg or dream’s smp.

  


the problem he thinks, is that he cannot tell which side is which. which side is good?

  


he cannot say. cannot tell. there is a secret third option though. is he brave enough to choose it, though? how can he. everything depends on him now. 

  


he wonders when that happens, he thinks bitterly. he wonders, now, why he wanted it. now, he does not want to.

  


he sees three roads, two to his sides, the other behind him.

  


Dream’s SMP:

  


(he sees himself step up, carefully, taking dream’s hand, ignoring the cries of outrage from L’manburg. he gets his house back, he observes as an outsider. dream is always watching him, as he farms carrots.

  


that is all he ever does these days. he misses tubbo, and wilbur, and fundy. two new people, who he learns from Dream, Jack or, as his player tag is, Thunder1408. the other, is a female called Nikachu, or Niki for short. in the end, they choose to work for l’manburg. 

  


he often wonders how different it would be if he sticked with l’manburg, if he would be friends with Niki and Jack.

  


he is miserable. his choice is final, though, so he will never go back again. he is miserable, and there is no one left to blame but himself.)

  


L’manburg:

  


(he sides with l’manburg. there is a grin in wilbur’s voice, even if he cannot see it on his face, as wilbur thanks him, squeezing his shoulder.

  


nobody else doubts him, they always knew that he will be on their side, always. or maybe not. 

  


dream is not surprised, this must have been a last ditch effort, of a sort. he almost feels certain that victory is on the brink of occurring, but he reminds himself that it is not over. not yet.

  


the tnt goes off, the duel is started and won, he is okay. well, not really as the star like wound in his ribcage reminds him. it doesn’t really hurt anymore, honestly. 

  


tubbo sticks by his side through it all, which he is ever so grateful for, even if he will never tell him verbally. 

  


another blizzard of things happen, sudden enough that he is surprised by them. the VAP tower is created, a war over pets is fought, and wilbur tells him, that they should hold an election for vice president,  _ for him _ \--, for responsibility to fall on his shoulders.

  


in a way, it is damning. he hesitates, murmurs to himself, which wilbur overhears. he takes the rotten flesh, bile in his throat at the green and almost brownish, that this was once a human. [at least that’s what the old stories say, and they are almost never wrong when it comes to his luck.]

  


he doesn’t remember eating it, presumably his brain blocking it out. he is thankful for it, though. 

  


he gets sick right after, but wilbur brushes him off, telling him that he wouldn’t regret his choice. he hopes he doesn’t, as he stumbles into the embassy, grabbing his stomach in a feeble attempt to stop himself from vomiting all over the floor. 

  


now he rests his head on his pillow, staring at the ceiling, hoping wilbur is not wrong and he will enjoy this vice presidency. he hopes it is not heavy chains disguised as the finest silk, as he drifts off.)

  


than he has his last choice. a road nobody expects, which could be a good way to go out with a bang. 

  


he used to love this place, before wilbur came. he does not blame wilbur for what has happened, though he does miss it when they were all a family. 

  


when sapnap used to teach tubbo, purpled and himself math, though it wasn’t his strongest suit, messing up, joking around and the one time purpled scared sapnap by teleporting right in front of him mid lecture, making sapnap flinch as tommy and tubbo laughed, almost to hysterical tears.

  


sapnap did take his revenge on purpled at a later date, tacking him before he could realize what was happening, and tickling him until he could barely breathe. tommy wasn’t there for that, but dream was, and he entertained them with the story all through dinner as purpled blushed in embarrassment. 

  


it was always fun though, no feelings were harmed. the homeschooling was fun, even with a bit of work, but it was always the six of them. 

  


he misses that, now.

  


sometimes he wonders if he can go back to that, or if they are too far changed to ever go back to that. purpled probably was still the same, he had chosen not to get into this war, probably wasn’t even aware of its existence.

  


he could survive on his own, no matter how many people doubted him. he has done this many times before, though they were always surprised. he thinks that there’s an upside for acting to be brash and impulsive.

  


he meets wilbur’s gaze, before seeking dream’s eye contact. at some point he is in the middle of both armies, he is exactly in the middle, one step deciding his fate.

  


he takes a step back, but not into l’manburg. not into dream smp either. he takes a step back, to a road only visible to him.

  


“i’m leaving.” tommy murmurs. usually he would be loud, but this moment is too precious to ruin it.

  


it takes five seconds for his words to sink in. wilbur’s warm look shuts closed with a finality. he cannot see dream’s expression through his mask, and his body language is closed off. 

  


“you can’t!” tubbo bursts out, a scared look in his eye. “you’ll be killed by the mobs!” 

  


“you don’t have enough faith in me?” he fake scoffs, but he is not into it. he smiles sadly at tubbo. “trust me, i’ll survive.”

  


“b- but... you’ll come back, right?” tubbo begs. he wants to change his mind, wants to stay for him.

  


“of course.” he promises tubbo, meeting his eyes. “of course i’ll come back.”

  


only if wilbur allows it, is unsaid. 

  


he hugs tubbo, the most physical contact he has ever shown him in public. 

  


“i’ll be back,” he mumbles into the other boys shoulder. “i always will.” 

  
  
  


tommyinnit will always make good on his promises. 


End file.
